Party Pete 2
Party Pete 2 is the sequel to Regular Show's second season. Plot The episode begins with Mordecai, Rigby and Wally cleaning out the attic. Mordecai and Wally are moving boxes and Rigby is busy swatting a moth. While swatting, Rigby knocks a sheet off of a small refrigerator containing cola from the 1984 Olympics Games (Radicola). Mordecai, Wally and Rigby both agree they should take a break and drink them all out back. Downstairs, Benson and Skips are having a conversation that Mordecai, Wally and Rigby overhear. Skips is trying to convince Benson to take the day off, telling him "you work too hard." At the same time, Mordecai, Wally and Rigby agree to have a party while Benson is taking his vacation. They go on the computer and start inviting people based on attractivness. Muscle Man and High-Five walk into the room and start heckling Mordecai and Rigby because they should "know" how long Muscle Man's downloads take. When Rigby tells Muscle Man they're throwing a party, Muscle Man laughs, and tells them "your parties suck!" Mordecai tells him, "just you wait, this party's gonna be awesome!" Wally returns from the groccery store, rapping about the supplies for the party he bought, which include of: *Chips with Dip *Cups for the Radicola soda *Mini Toasts and Hummus Wally leans over the table and cover the stuff as Benson and Skips walk in. Benson says that he's taking the day off and that Skips is in charge, whistling as he walks out. Skips tells Wally that he better throw "some party." In the past, Rigby and Mordecai have thrown rather basic parties, much to the disinterest of Muscle Man and Skips. Skips is seen on the couch with Pops napping. Rigby brags about the party being great, despite nobody showing up. He hands Skips and Pops the sodas they found up in the attic. Skips asks if they're okay to drink it, considering it expired nearly twenty years ago. Muscle Man says the party is "going to blow." Just then, three guests walk in, confused at the lack of guests and the rather boring setup. They leave, again leaving the cast with a empty party. Muscle Man starts laughing and taunts the embarrassed duo, bragging that "he told them so." Mordecai, Wally and Rigby walk into the kitchen and see an ad on TV about "Party Pete." Party Pete is a German-accented man with two attractive women who will come to your house to improve your party if it's "tanking." Wally says they need Party Pete. Rigby disagrees, because he thinks that he is going to rob them of their snacks. Rigby walks into the living room and puts in a cassette tape in a stereo, playing a loud, mumbled beat. He starts dancing to the music and chanting “Yeah!” repeatedly. He encourages Skips to dance, too, but, Skips tells Rigby not to touch him. Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and Fives just sit on the couch, listening to the awkward music that's playing. Soon, the tape breaks. Muscle Man blows a raspberry, telling Mordecai, Wally and Rigby to dance to his noise. Meanwhile, Benson is at his apartment, worrying about the house. Benson convinces himself that it's gonna be fine and gets in the warm bathtub. Wally and Rigby agree that Muscle Man was right about the party, and then they call Party Pete for help. Party Pete comes to the door, with Mordecai and Rigby owing him $50, only for them to pay him $27, giving them fifty minutes of party time. Pete tells the girls that came with him to get the ice sculpture, which is a urinal-shaped ice sculpture. Mordecai and Rigby say it's a good party, and definatley better than the one that failed to get any guests. Pete goes in with his gang and starts dancing. Mordecai and Rigby convince him to stay after the 50 minutes are up by offering him their "Radicola." He says as long as they keep them coming, he'll keep the party going. A bunch of people come in and say they found the party they were invited to. A crowd forms and Pete shouts that he's "in the house!" Mordecai, Wally and Rigby then see Muscle Man dancing next to a girl. "Havin' a good time, Muscle Man?" Mordecai asks him, to which he stops dancing in embarrassment. One of Mordecai and Rigby's guests walks up to them and says that their toilet caught fire, and then gives them the phone, saying an "angry slacker named Benson" is on the phone. Mordecai, Wally and Rigby answer the phone. and Benson asks if there is a party over there, to which Mordecai says what he hears is just something on the TV. Benson then asks why he hears music over at the house, and he says he's going to go over to visit. Mordecai, Wally and Rigby then go to Party Pete, who is dancing and glowing yellow. Wally tells him to stop dancing, but he gets shocked from touching his foot, and Pete says he doesn't want to stop. Glowing yellow with power, he starts getting inflated, and starts dancing in midair. Skips tells Mordecai and Wally to keep giving him soda to drain him of his energy. They keep throwing soda at him, causing him to explode. Everyone runs out of the house just as Party Pete explodes. Mordecai, Wally and Rigby then say they'll never be able to clean up the mess before Benson comes. But, two of the centaurs say they'll help clean up. Pops says him and Muscle Man, High-Five, and Skips help, too, and they all clean up before Benson comes. Everyone runs out of the backdoor, and Muscle Man says that the party was so awesome, that he's going to collapse onto the shower floor with the garbage he's carrying. Benson walks into the door and sees Mordecai, Wally and Rigby playing a video game. Benson looks in every room and finally decides they are clean. He tells them he has something for them, and he goes upstairs, telling them the stuff they win is the old school soda Mordecai and Rigby found. Wally says "we're dead" which meant that Benson is not going to be happy when he finds out. Category:Regular Show